Office Affair
by fighter419
Summary: Rosalie is one of the hardest bosses and Emmett is her assistant. After years of torture, free beers and a stand off in Rose's office what will happen between these two? One-shot. Not Beta'd.


**So this kind of popped into my head as I was listening to Family Force 5's 'Drama Queen'. (Which I have a link on my profile if you want to listen to the song, though it doesn't really go with the story.) And my mind wandered and I really wasn't going to to anything with it. Well that is until Rosalie was yelling at me for not having a one-shot and Emmett just wanted to kiss the crap out of Rose. So I figured why the heck not. And this one-shot was born.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

* * *

**(EmPOV)**

"C'mon! Why can't anyone drive over 2 mph?!"

I glance at the clock for the thousandth time. _7:45_, my radio clock flashed at me. I blared my horn again to see if that would make some people move and to my get my anger out. But instead I got multiple people flipping me off for my constant blaring, and being the mature, never lose my cool kind of guy, I just flipped all of them off with both my hands.

After finally making it through the busty streets of New York, I ran up ten stories taking steps two or three at a time. When I got to the tenth floor I ran bursting through the doors.

"Cutting it close today, Emmett," Angela, the head receptionist, warned.

"Me, never," I breathlessly replied as I rushed to my desk. Once there I threw my bag in the corner and turned on my computer. I checked my watch; _7:50._ I thought it was already going to be eight, but I guess Father Time decided to be nice to me…for once.

When my computer turned on I logged on. When the screen came up I saw three large numbers yelling at me. They also reminded me that my watch has been dead for a bit.

"OH SH—" I yelled as I quickly turned around but was interrupted by the Wicked Witch of the West herself.

"I'm assuming you don't have any of the things I _need_ ready to start working done. Mostly due to the run it looks like you took this morning," she said cocking an eyebrow as she stared at me.

"Um, no, I'm sorry Miss. Hale. Traffic this morning was—"

"Emmett, I don't care," she interrupted. "I thought someone who has lived in New York for three years would already know to leave before you need to in case of traffic. Now I know Tennessee hicks aren't used to driving on real roads or even in a city. But you've been here for three years and during most of that time you've been working for me. So even with you small hick brain I would think you could do the small easy things that I ask of you, _before_ I get in. if you can't I'll just hire a trained monkey. Any questions or should I let your brain try and catch up?"

"Well, Miss. Hale—" I started but got interrupted, again.

"Never mind, just sit here and act like you understood me and I'll do your job for you," she said annoyed as she walked away into her office.

I fell into my chair rubbing my hands on my face annoyed. She acts like I do this all the time when it's only the fifth time in the two and a half years I've been working for her. and I've only use about one sick day, because I learned after the first one that you either come into work, get fired or died therefore making it impossible to work.

Though she's one of the worst, toughest and strictest people to work for in New York, the pay, opportunities and connections that open up, help me to get through working for her. Not to mention that fine body I get to see for forty plus hours a week. But another rule I learned very quickly was _never_ let her catch you staring. I don't think she was kidding when she told me she had a full collection of dicks form guys she castrated for staring at her. Her warning along with putting a very pointed and sharp letter opener tip against my dick made me believe her as well as stop obviously staring.

"You look like it's already Friday of another long, hard week or the Wicked Witch id on her time of the month," James said as he handed me a cup of coffee, which I desperately needed. "And why are you so sweaty?" He looked at me trying to figure out the answer.

"Because instead of waiting to take the freaking slow elevator, I ran up twenty flights of stairs," I grumbled as I turned to my computer to at least look like I'm working while I talk. I took another sip of my coffee before setting it down. "And no, her PMS isn't coming until," I glanced at the calendar," next week. So you better be prepared," I warned.

"Victoria has been wanting to go on vacation, so maybe I'll call the travel agent and surprise Vikki with a vacation."

"I wish I could do the same," I responded with envy,

"Yeah, it sucks to be you," he laughed as he walked away.

Once he was gone I didn't have anything else to distract me so I started working. As I was getting done checking my emails I saw I had a new one. It wasn't work related at all; in fact it was from my favorite bar a couple blocks away. So for that reason alone it was important to me. For all I knew it could've said that it got burned down and I can't go there anymore. So I just _had_ to open it to make sure the bar was okay.

_ATTENTION!_

_For one day only from 11-12:30 today_

_**FREE BEER!!!**_

_That's correct you heard right._

_**FREE BEER!!!!**_

_But only at Spartan's and only for __ONE DAY!_

When I read this I jumped up yelling, "YES!" After my small outburst all eyes were on me.

"Emmett," I heard someone scold me. I turned around and saw Rosalie standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and a look of complete annoyance on her face. "If you're going to act like a child go to the playground and get out of my office. But if you're finally done sit your ass down and start working," she commanded before she stormed back into her office slamming the door.

"A playground would be more fun than working for you," I grumbled as I sat back down.

The rest if the morning rolled on slowly. I kept looking at the time hoping it was 11 already and I could just go down to Spartan's and get tipsy enough so the rest of the day passed easier.

_10:55, yes!_

I started to bounce up and down on the inside. As I was I started to get my things organized a bit and was about to inform Rosalie that I was leaving for lunch, as well as to run some errands for the company, when a familiar voice stopped me.

"Hey Emmett," I looked up and saw Alice and Bella standing there. They were Rosalie's best friends, though I can't imagine how when they were both nice, unlike the devil herself. "We're here to have lunch with Rose. Is she in her office?"

"Yeah, she is but let me tell her you're here. I've gotten yelled at enough."

"She's been hard on you today?" Bella asked.

"You have no idea," I told her. I went to reach for the phone to inform her Alice and Bella were here, but wasn't able to get that far."

"Emmett, Alice and Bella are coming for lunch, when they get here send them in," she barked at me.

"They're here Miss, Hale. I'll—"

"Then send them in so they don't have to wait on your slow ass anymore. And you can't go to lunch until they leave so that I don't miss any calls."

"Yes, ma'am," I replied annoyed.

"Good and we'll talk about that attitude later."

"Can't wait," I mumbled as I got done talking with her. "You girls can go in, but beware of her claws."

"That bad today?" Alice asked giggling. I just gave her a look that said, 'Hell yes!' That's just made her laugh harder.

"We should get in there before we get you in anymore trouble," Bella said. I said goodbye to them as they headed into 'The Danger Zone'.

I looked at the clock, _11:01_. I actually made a small whimpering sound at the thought of losing the opportunity for free beer. But then I started to pray that their little lunch pow-wow would be done in time for me to at least get one beer.

_Who are you kidding; those three have had two hours for lunch before._

I started to pray harder, hoping God would help them hurry up for me to get free beer. Though I don't think God will help me get beer, I had to at least try. As I looked up I saw Riley, one of the young kids that work in the mail room coming up to me.

"Hey Emmett, here's the mail for Miss. Hale."

"Thanks, man," I said taking it from him and placing it to the side.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"Free beer."

"How would that ever be a problem? I always thought free beer was a good thing."

"No the problem is Miss. Queen B in there won't let me leave till she's done with her lunch. She's having lunch with Alice and Bella which mean I'll miss all the free beer," I whined. Riley just started to laugh at me. "What?" I growled, not in the mood for teasing. This is what happens when you get between me and my beer.

"You are so pussy whipped and it's by your witch of a boss," he said between laughs.

"Shut up, and I am not!"

"Dude you so are. If you weren't then you would be at the bar instead of here moping."

"It's called I have a job and responsibility."

"Yeah, okay, if that's what you want to call it," he replied rolling his eyes and walking away.

When he left o sat there annoyed that he had the nerve to call me pussy whipped. Emmett Dale McCarty _does not_ get pussy whipped. Especially by the she-devil herself who has made working Hell for me, just so she can get her own little kicks and giggles. I decided to man up and prove that Emmett McCarty is not pussy whipped.

I grabbed my jacket and left. I made sure that Rosalie couldn't see me leaving or little Emmett may suffer her wrath.

_God I do sound pussy whipped. I need to get out of here now!_

I lifted my head high as I walked towards the elevators and tried not to think or be scared of the consequences if Rosalie found me gone.

Once I stepped into Spartan's all my worries about work became forgotten. People were coming in behind me as some were stumbling on their way out and back to work. I walked straight to the bar taking an open stool off to the side.

"Emmett," I heard. I saw Leah coming towards me with two beers. _God bless that woman_. "Didn't think you would be able to make it," she told me as she sat both beers in front of me. I grabbed one and took a long swig. Then I placed it down wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Leah it's free beer, when would I ever pass that up."

"True," she laughed, "but I just thought that your boss wouldn't let you go and drink. And I know you don't just plan to be here only for the regular thirty minutes for lunch."

"Nope," I replied popping the 'p'. "I plan on being here the whole time."

"You sure you won't lose your job or something even more important?" she asked glancing down.

"Right now I just want to drink and forget about her."

"I'll make sure I keep them coming."

"Good," I smiled and finished off the first beer and immediately started on the second.

I sat there talking to Leah and the other bar tenders as well as the owner. Every now and then I would recognize someone else who was a regular and talked to them a bit. With Leah making sure the beer kept coming it wasn't long till I felt tipsy. Once I was starting to get drunk these two guys sat a couple stools down and I swear I knew them from somewhere, so I figured I'd ask.

"Hey, you two," I slurred a bit. "Do you know me because you look _really _familiar?"

They both exchanged glances and looked at me for a bit.

"No, sorry, I don't recognize you from anywhere," the blonde one said with a southern drawl like a cowboy.

"Neither do I, sorry," the one with bronze hair said. It looked like he had shiny pennies on his head. That thought made me laugh. _Yeah, I'm definitely drunk._

They both turned away from me.

"I'm so glad Rose called and invited Alice and Bella to lunch," the cowboy said.

"I know, if it wasn't for her we wouldn't be getting these free beers," penny head replied. I started to laugh again at the mental picture I had of a cowboy and a guy with a penny for a head drinking beers together. Then I realized something.

"Wait, is Alice a little pixie with black hair and Bella is average height with long brown hair?"

They both slowly nodded their heads in response confused.

"That's where I know you two. I've seen a picture of both of you. Well all of you in Rosalie's office."

Both of them looked as if they were processing something and then the light bulb went off.

"You work with for Rosalie Hale?" the cowboy asked.

"Yeah, I'm her assistant. I'm supposed to be at my desk until she gets done with her lunch with your girls but I couldn't pass up the free beer. And Emmett McCarty is not pussy whipped."

"It's nice to meet you Emmett. I'm Edward and this is Jasper," penny head, I mean, Edward said pointing to himself and then the one beside him. "How do you like working for her?" he asked with a small smirk on his face. He must know how horrible she can be.

"I hate it. It seems the longer I work there the more she likes to torture and frustrate me. I don't know how much longer I can take this. The only thing good about the job is the pay, opportunities and connections I get from working for her. Oh and I get to see her fine ass body," I smiled widely.

"You find her attractive?" Jasper asked.

"Hell to the yeah, I do. Who wouldn't? She's better than any woman in any man's wet dreams. If she wasn't such a bitch then I definitely wouldn't mind doing something to her."

As I said that in my drunken state I let my mind run wild. Pretty soon little Emmett was at full attention.

"Do you want my advice to what you should do," Edward said.

"Sure, besides I'm probably fired when I get back there."

"Then show her that you're not going to take her crap anymore and maybe you'll get to do some of those things you or should we say little Emmett wants to do," Jasper snickered.

"You're right. I'm gonna show her Emmett McCarty isn't scared of her. And then maybe once I do that I can get her to beg for me. You guys are awesome. I would love to stay and chat more but I have a woman to show her who's boss."

I said goodbye to everyone and somehow made it back to the office without too much trouble in my drunken haze. When I got to my desk I saw a note in Rosalie's handwriting telling me to come to her office right away.

_Time to show her Emmett McCarty won't be treated like her slave anymore._

I strode into her office where she was sitting at her desk waiting for me.

"I thought I told you not to leave," she snapped as she looked up at me.

"I guess my stupid hick brain forgot. And you know us redneck hicks need our booze to keep going."

"You went to go get drunk," she hissed.

_Dang, angry, hissing boss is so freaking hot._ Though she was scolding me I couldn't help how much sexier she got when she was angry like this.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" I said taking some steps toward her. She didn't back down she stood up with her hands on her desk leaning towards me letting me see down her shirt and straight to her amazing chest. _Focus!_

"I'll fire you."

"You wouldn't do that."

"And why not?" she challenged.

"Because you don't want to take the time to train someone new, and I'm too valuable for you to lose."

"I would make you train the new person."

"But there's one thing they wouldn't be able to do."

"And what's that?"

"They wouldn't take your demanding ways as easily as I do. Though I have to say you're getting a bit out of control and I'm telling you to stop."

She laughed humorlessly. "You're telling me?"

"Yeah, because if not I'm leaving. And you won't be able to stop me at all," I threatened as I put my hands on the desk leaning into her our faces just inches away from each other. When I did I saw a quick flash of an emotion I've never seen in her eyes.

"You wouldn't."

"You really think so. Then I guess all I have to do is say goodbye."

"Emmett Dale McCarty don't you even think about it," she growled. When she said my name as she growled, it went straight to a place where I never thought it would, my crotch. I would definitely need some kind of release after this. But that was just freaking sexy to hear her voice like that as she said my name.

Trying not to show the effect she was having on me I kept my face a mask of determination.

"And how are you going to stop me Rosalie Lillian Hale," I growled back. Again I saw some weird emotion in her eyes that I couldn't quite place. But me still being drunk and freaking horny didn't help my judgment at all. The next thing she did was so unexpected I wasn't prepared for it at all.

**(RPOV)**

"Rose why do you keep torturing that boy?" Alice laughed as her and Bella came into my office.

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Umm…tell him that you love him and that even in your sleep you think about him. And whatever you're thinking about makes you very loud at night," Bella answered sitting down and pulling out her lunch.

"How about not."

"But why?' asked Alice.

"Because, I'm not big on dating someone you work with, mostly because if it goes south, then you have that awkwardness whenever you see each other."

"Are you sure? Because by the way you were dreaming during your nap after work I would think you would _love _to head south," Alice teased. I took a carrot out of my salad that had Italian dressing on it n threw it at her designer shirt. "ROSE!" she screamed as it hit the target.

"What?" I asked innocently which earned me a glare from the little lawn gnome. "Beside's it's probably better hearing me dream rather than you and Jasper role playing. Mostly when you do the cowboy and cowgirl one, you two get into that one way too much," I shivered remembering the first and last time I heard that one. Alice just blushed and giggled as she thought about it.

"Anyways," Bella said redirecting the conversation, "why don't you just lay off him instead of torturing him?"

"Frustrated Emmett is _so_ much better to see all day rather than calm and cool Emmett. And it's easier for me to be a bitch rather than all nice and happy go lucky."

"I think he's going to snap soon and you'll get to see angry Emmett. And at that point you'll either lose him or you're going to jump him from how sexy you think he is."

"Says the 'psychic'," teased Bella. Alice always swore she was able to predict and see the future, which from the first time she told us about a vision we have all teased her, even though she had been pretty spot on, but not 100% correct.

"Shut up and you know that I am psychic. How else would've I have known to dress all cute the day I met Jazz in that diner?"

"Because you always dress like that," I pointed out and Bella laughed in agreement. She stuck her tongue out at me and I being the very mature person I am stuck mine back out at her.

"Okay, we've both realized that you won't change how you treat Emmett no matter how you feel about him. So let's move on from that and Alice's 'psychic' ability and move onto some girl talk," Bella suggested as Alice and I just looked at her totally confused. "What?"

"You never care for girl talk very much so what's up?" I asked.

"Well, I'll first tell you that I'm very happy that you asked Alice and me to lunch because that saved me with trying to get everyone together as well as scaring other people when Alice squeals."

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen spill this instant before I burst," Alice said bouncing up and down and I was afraid that the seat she was it would break soon.

"Actually, Bella, wait a bit longer. Once she bursts then you and I could actually have some peace and quiet. And plus no more shopping trips," I smiled as Alice glared.

"That actually sounds like a good idea," she laughed.

"I hate both of you. C'mon Bella I thought I was your favorite sister," she whined.

"Alice you're my only sister which also makes you my least favorite sister."

That made Alice just release the Cullen pout. No one, I mean_ no one_ can resist that.

"Fine," Bella sighed which Alice just started to bounce on the seat more and clap her hands. "Edward and I, well, we're…pregnant," she smiled widely just as Alice unleashed a squeal that I'm made me worry about the windows surrounding my office. In a quick flash I saw Alice tackle Bella into a huge hug.

"Ohmygodbellawehavetostartplanningthenuseryrightaway. Doyouknowyetifyouguysarehavingaboyorgirl? Ohmygodimgoingtobeanauntim_so_freakingexcited!" Alice said one breath which I still don't know how she does that.

"Alice I've known you for years and I still don't understand you when you talk like that," Bella said.

"That hurts Bella."

"Well the truth hurts, pixie, as does your hugs. I swear you have some kind of supernatural strength," Bella groaned.

"Oh, sorry," Alice hopped off of Bella and putting my chair right side up since her tackling Bella knocked it over.

The rest of the time we laughed and talked about various things before they both had to leave earlier than normal, but this was also a last minute thing so they weren't able to keep a long period of time open.

We exchanged hugs and kisses on the cheeks before I led them to the door. When I opened it I was beyond shocked. There in front of my office door was an empty desk, where there should be a very sexy man fuming over not being able to get free beer. Yes, I got the email as well because that bar was great. And yes, I did make him stay just to see him a flustered and sexy, but no he left!

So I walked over to his desk and took a piece of paper off his notepad and wrote that he needed to come see me in my office right away. I went back into my office and prepared myself to deal with a drunken Emmet once he got back. I called Angela at the front desk and asked if she would inform me when Emmett came stumbling back into the office.

After getting a few things done Angela informed me that Emmett was back in the office and I made sure that I was ready to face whatever drunken Emmett was like. Before I knew it I heard my door opening. _Apparently drunken Emmett doesn't knock._

I looked at him for a second. He was standing there confidently as if he didn't have anything to fear and that I couldn't do anything to him. I have to say, confident Emmett was a very sexy Emmett.

_When don't you find him sexy?_

_True,_ I answered myself.

"I thought I told you not to leave," I snapped at him. I actually surprised myself, I was afraid I my voice would come out shaky.

"I guess my stupid hick brain forgot. And you know us redneck hicks need our booze to keep going," he said with a bit of a slurred southern accent. It took all that I had not to just jump on him and keep up this super bitch boss role.

"You went to go get drunk," I hissed.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" he asked as he walked towards me. I kept having to tell myself not to jump him. Not to look threatened I stood up but had to set my hands on my desk since my freaking knees started to give out. The way he was walking towards me seemed like a predator stalking their prey and I was thinking of a different scenario and place where he could be doing that and I would happily be his prey.

I had to lean forward so that most of my weight was on my hands and not on my legs. As I did I saw him catch a little peak down my dress shirt, and I know I told him that I would castrate him if he did that again but I loved to see that I was distracting him and affecting him like he did me. Once his eyes came back up to meet mine I decided to continue our conversation before my eyes started to roam his god-like body.

"I'll fire you," I threatened but my voice seemed too weak to make it seem very threatening.

"You wouldn't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because you don't want to take the time to train someone new, and I'm too valuable for you to lose."

That was true. But another was major one was because I loved seeing him pretty much every day, so much I don't think I would ever fire him, even if all he did was sit there with that sexy dimpled smile on his face. But thank God he hasn't realized that.

"I would make you train the new person." _Just so I could still see you._

"But there's one thing they wouldn't be able to do."

"And what's that?"

"They wouldn't take your demanding ways as easily as I do. Though I have to say you're getting a bit out of control and I'm telling you to stop."

Again he was right about that. Not many people could take everything I was dishing out to Emmett. And commanding Emmett is yes…sexy.

I laughed humorlessly, so that I wouldn't moan or any other noise of that caliber. "You're telling me."

"Yeah, because if not I'm leaving. And you won't be able to stop me at all," he threatened as he put my hands on the desk leaning into me making our faces just inches away from each other.

When he threatened to leave I became the saddest I could ever remember feeling. Not being able to see Emmett every day. Not being able to hear his booming laughter from outside my office. Not being able to see his child-like enthusiasm. And he's wrong, I would do everything to stop him, and hope that it was enough.

Quickly I collected myself before he was able to notice anything.

"You wouldn't."

"You really think so. Then I guess all I have to do is say goodbye," he said as he moved back slowly.

"Emmett Dale McCarty don't you even think about it," I growled. It was the only way to keep his attention longer and to stall him enough for me to think of some way to keep him here and stop him from leaving.

As I was trying to think of something I saw something flash across his face. Almost as if he was affected by his growling as much as I am with just him standing a few feet from me. And his amazing kissable lips just mere inches from me.

"And how are you going to stop me Rosalie Lillian Hale," he growled back at me. _Oh. My. God._ Cue the soaking wet panties because of that growl. Thank God I was putting my weight on my hands because of that sound I think I would hit the floor right away. God, the way he said my name almost made me faint right there. _God, I'm so freaking horny thanks to this god of a man._

_THEN GO FOR IT! _

The very horny half of me yelled. And who was I to deny that part of me the satisfaction I desperately needed. The next thing I knew came out of nowhere. I'm honest, it's like I had no control over what I did. Well truth be told I did, but it was just the horny Rose taking complete dominance over me, not that I was complaining.

My hands swiftly flew into his hair. His amazingly soft, curly hair that felt like silk running through my fingers. I fisted it tightly roughly pulling him to me. I crashed out lips together feeling his soft lips against mine.

I could tell that what I did surprised him as much as it did me, because it took him a bit before he was kissing me back fiercely. As he kissed the crap out of me I felt his strong hands roaming my body until they found purchase on my waist. After he did he lifted me up as if I was as light as a feather. But that was too surprising since you could see the bulging muscles, and now I was able to feel them as he held my body close to his. Once I was over the desk and now leaning back against it his hands started their investigation of my body.

After a bit we both had to come up for air which I couldn't stop my heart from trying to jump out of my chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck playing with the hair at the back of it. We both leaned forward until we were rested against the other's forehead, both still breathing heavily and processing what just happened.

"I know I'm still buzzed, but did we…just make out?" he asked with still a bit of slur.

I swallowed loudly trying to control my breathing.

"Yeah…I think we did," I answered quietly nodding my head slightly.

The whole time I had my eyes closed afraid that this was going to be another stupid dream. When I slowly opened them I saw his storm blue eyes staring back at mine. I knew that after that _everything_ was going to be different.

"I think I know the answer by your breathlessness but how was it?" he smirked.

"Cocky ass and you could use a bit of work," I teased wearing a smirk of my own.

"Well then I suggest you teach me how to properly kiss you."

"Only if I can take my pay for teaching you out of your paycheck."

"Fine, with me as long as I can keep kissing you."

"Then why don't you shut the heck up and kiss me again already, but this time don't stop."

When I said that his smile widened to show those amazing dimples, and I let my thumbs rest in them as I held his face. Before I knew it he was kissing me with more passion than I've ever felt. I knew that after that kiss I would never get enough of Emmett McCarty. Though I knew though we didn't tell anyone what we did or that we were kind of together now, I'm sure the whole office knew by the lack of either of us coming out of my office as well as the poorly muffled sounds.

I guess Alice was right. Emmett wouldn't take my crap anymore and he was either going to leave or I was going to jump him. Thank God it was the latter, because now I could never live without him in my life.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed it. I know some may have thought I was going to put a lemon in, but I wasn't sure about it, mostly because I've never done one before. So I just left that out.**

**Here's what Alice said for those of you who also do not uderstand her language: "Oh my god bella we have to start planning the nusery right away. Do you know yet if you guys are having a boy or girl? Oh my god im going to be an aunt im _so _freaking excited!" **

**For those of you who are reading my main story 'A New Life', I am working on that so don't worry. The next chapter is already started. It's just as I said earlier Rose was yelling at me and she scares me XD. And also, I got kind of stuck in ANL. **

**And also, I have a new twitter account. So if you have twitter go to my profile and follow me if you want.**

**Leave me some review lovin please.**

**~fighter419**


End file.
